


Trust Me

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But he loves Megatron v much and is trying his best, M/M, Past Abuse, Rodimus is bad at expressing his feelings, faking it until you make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Rodimus had learned the hard way that people did not always say what they meant - especially in romantic relationships. Was Megatron different from the others?





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/gifts).



“Are you mad at me?”

“Of course not. Why would I be mad at you?” Megatron scoffed.

Rodimus shrugged his shoulders, unsure. “I dunno.”

They had this conversation at least twice a week: Megatron would say or do something - completely lacking any ill intentions - and Rodimus would overthink it and feel like he’d done something to anger his conjunx.

He was always messing up. No matter how hard to be good, no matter how many times people assured them that he was doing a great job, he always felt insecure. Unworthy. A failure.

Rodimus had learned the hard way that people did not always say what they meant - especially in romantic relationships. Few as they may’ve been, his partnerships had mostly been comprised of users and abusers, more and more trust issues building with each mech that he’d given his spark to, all to have it shattered.

Redzone. Nymphos. Lionheart. Daylight. Analyticus. Scatterbrain and Cerebrum, who were of a branched spark: brothers. He’d fallen in love with them all easily, but their relationships had all been short; the longest one had been with Cerebrum, and even only two years at that. Not long when you’re 4.2 million years old.

His over-dramatic nature didn’t help any, either; he had a tendency to blow things out of proportion and overreact to even the smallest things. He felt that all his failed relationships were entirely his fault: he should’ve been more attentive, more protective, more exciting. Of course, he WAS all those things in relationships, and always eager to please. Though hotheaded and stubborn, when it came trying to win people over, Rodimus was a massive pushover, and let himself be cajoled into practically anything his current partner wanted.

However, he still felt that he could’ve done better.

Thus, when he and Megatron came together, as surprising as it were to both of them, Rodimus came to find that the founder of the Decepticons was not, in fact, deceptive at all. Not with him, at least. As crazy as it might’ve seemed, he _trusted_ Megatron.

He’d promised Megatron that he would show his trust in his conjunx, and wouldn’t ask if he was mad anymore, because he knew that this was _Megatron_ \- if he was angry, he sure as hell wouldn’t keep it bottled up.

And yet, Rodimus still found himself having to bite his tongue when his anxieties bubbled up to the surface, threatening to spill out.

He loved Megatron, and would keep his promise. He would keep telling himself that Megatron would always be straightforward with him until even the doubtful voices in his head believed it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhuhuh okay u got me I based Rodimus past flames (heh) off of my exes. The names are based off of their personalities and/or screen names.


End file.
